


Water Under The Bridge (Or How Kurt Meets An Ex-Client)

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, boys being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt and Blaine run into one of Blaine’s ex-clients, Kurt is struck with jealousy.  But Blaine reassures him there is nothing to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Under The Bridge (Or How Kurt Meets An Ex-Client)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the How Kurt Hummel Loses His Virginity 'verse.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee permeates the air.  The strong smell of ground coffee beans wakes up Kurt further as he stands in front of Blaine in line waiting to order.

Smiling when Blaine nuzzles his nose right under his ear, placing a small kiss to the skin there, Kurt covers Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist.  "You doing that is the reason I need a huge cup of coffee today."

"How so?"  Kurt feels as Blaine's lips spread into a smile against his neck.  He knows.  Kurt is positive he knows the reason.

"Don't act like you don't know."

"I don't."  Kurt smiles at Blaine playing innocent.  "Tell me."

Kurt looks at Blaine over his shoulder.  "I was supposed to go to bed early last night," he says as he moves up with the line.  "Then you started kissing me like now, and I got distracted by you."

"Distracted, huh?"  Blaine arches an eyebrow and grins.

"Yes."

"I didn't hear you complaining when I distracted you," Blaine murmurs, quietly laughing.

"It was a good distraction."  Kurt thinks about how easily Blaine had him forgoing sleep in favor of something more fun.  Of course, staying up till close to four in the morning having sex probably wasn't the smartest idea when he has an early class the next morning.  He's starting to regret it right now.  He just wants to climb back in bed and sleep till the afternoon.  "You're always a good distraction.  But, now, I need a big cup of strong coffee if I plan to make it through the day."

"I'll buy you a big cranberry orange muffin as an apology."  Blaine gently bites Kurt's earlobe, making him giggle.

"I accept your apology."  Kurt turns his head and takes Blaine's mouth in a sweet kiss.

That's still new for Kurt.  To be able to be in public and get to kiss Blaine.  It's something he loves to do.  Something he appreciates being able to do after years of seeing other happy couples doing it.  All he can think is how good it feels to be one of those happy couples.

"Blaine?"  Kiss breaking when someone calls Blaine's name and he looks to see who it is, Kurt is met with a sight of someone he doesn't know.  The man is older than him by at least by twenty years.  His hair is a salt and pepper color; beautiful emerald green eyes stare at Blaine with delight from behind black framed glasses.  The charcoal gray suit he wears perfectly fits his nice body.  Kurt can admit he finds him handsome.

"Hey, Max," Blaine says in greeting.  Kurt can hear the excitement to his voice as he shakes the hand of this guy he obviously knows.  "How are you?"

"I'm good," Max answers with a smile.  "How are you?"

"I'm great!"  Blaine excitedly replies.  "It's been awhile.  What have you been up to?"

"Yeah, it has," Max agrees, nodding his head.  "And, I met someone.  That's why I haven't called for you lately.  It's been a whirlwind these past several months."

It's then that it registers for Kurt how Blaine knows this Max guy.  This is a former client of his.  And based off what he said, he must have been a regular.

Truthfully, Kurt does feel some jealousy stir in his chest.  This guy is older and sophisticated, and he can't compete with that.  He's still a twenty year old college student trying to make it in the big city.

"That's great to hear.  Good for you," Blaine tells him with excitement.  "I told you it would happen."

"I know."  Kurt sees a small blush stain Max's cheeks.  "But I never believed it.  Guess I was wrong."

"Guess so."

Kurt is curious to who the guy is that Max met.  Doesn't know why.  It's none of his business.  He shouldn't care about some guy his boyfriend used to sleep with.  It was just work.  Kurt keeps telling himself that.  It was just work.  It meant nothing.  Blaine loves him.  Chose to be with him.  Not this Max guy.

"How's work?"  Max inquires.

"Oh.  You wouldn't know.  I don't work with the company anymore."

"What happened?"  Max asks, sounding curious.  "Did you get fired?"

"No."  Blaine shakes his head.  "I quit."

"Why'd you quit?"

"I met someone, too."  Something about hearing Blaine say those words makes Kurt smile.

It's then that Kurt sees Max take notice of him next to Blaine.

"Max, this Kurt," Blaine says with joy as he wraps an arm around Kurt's waist and pulls him close to his side.  "My boyfriend."

Just hearing that word, hearing Blaine say that to someone is still exciting.  Boyfriend.  It's so official sounding.  Kurt grins just knowing he's "the boyfriend."

"Wow!"  Max says, sounding shocked and excited.  "Boyfriend.  I'm surprised, Blaine."

"Yeah, I know," Blaine chuckles.  He looks to Kurt and continues to talk.  "It caught me by surprise, too.  Kurt is different, though.  He's unlike anybody I've ever met."

Kurt blushes with embarrassment at how Blaine talks about him; how special he can make him feel with a few words.  He softly sighs when Blaine brushes his lips over his; sending a tingle through him.  If Blaine were to continue to do that, Kurt is positive he wouldn't need the coffee anymore.

"You must be a very amazing guy, then, Kurt," Max says as he holds out his hand.  Kurt slips his hand into Max's and shakes it.

"Thank you," Kurt replies, blushing at the compliment from Max, and the kiss from Blaine.  "That's very sweet to hear."

"It's true," Blaine leans over and whispers into his ear, making Kurt blush.

"He was better than that place, right?"  Max says as he laughs.  "I kept trying to tell him that.  But he wouldn't listen."

"He," Blaine says with a chuckle, "is glad he stayed, because he met Kurt."

"Okay."  Max nods his head.  "I'll give you that."

Kurt can tell there is an easy, strong friendship between Blaine and Max.

"Next!" someone behind the counter yells.

Kurt turns to find that that's him.  "Come on," he tells Blaine.  "Let's order."

Blaine nods his head as he says yeah.

"I'm tired," Kurt grumbles ten minutes later as he sits down on the couch and presses close to Blaine's side.  He buries his face in the curve of Blaine's neck and nuzzles his nose there, letting out a yawn.  "Want to sleep."

"I told you to go to sleep after the second time," Blaine reminds him as he wraps an arm around Kurt's waist and strokes his thumb over his hip.

"Didn't have enough of you.  Still wanted more."

"You've turned into a fiend."  Blaine chuckles.

Kurt smiles.  "You're my vice, and I'm never giving you up."

"Good."  Blaine softly strokes his thumb over Kurt's cheek.  "Because I'm never giving you up."

"So, I guess we're stuck with each other for now on."

"I guess so."  Blaine laughs.

Taking a drink of his coffee, Kurt checks the time and sees he should be leaving.  "I have to go.  Don't want to be late for class."  Leaning over and giving Blaine a deep, sensual kiss that stirs desire in him, Kurt grins as he pulls away.

"Skip class," Blaine is quick to suggest as he holds Kurt in his spot; his voice filled with need.

Kurt laughs, but shakes his head.  "I can't.  Don't want to miss something important."

"Okay."  Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt.  "I'll see you later."

"Alright."  Standing up and leaving, Kurt looks over to Blaine one last time only to find him talking with Max again.  The laughter and happiness Kurt sees makes him jealous.  He'll admit that to himself.  He's jealous of this Max guy.

It bothers him for the rest of the day. He can't focus or concentrate on anything because he keeps thinking about Blaine and Max, and what there was between them.  He knew going into this relationship that Blaine was with other people for his job, and he was fine with that.  But it's not fun to be reminded of that fact right in front of you.  It's frustrating knowing the man he loves could be with a guy who obviously enjoyed having him around.

"What was that about?"  Blaine asks a bit breathless later that night as he lies in bed.

Chest heaving himself, Kurt revels in the pleasure swimming under his skin.

After coming home from school, Kurt practically jumped Blaine.  He felt like an animal that had to mark it's territory.  It's stupid and childish, but Kurt is young and still new to this whole relationship thing.  He did what felt right to him.  What made him feel better.  And, god, did it make him feel better.  Having Blaine writhe and moan underneath him as he rode him was exactly what he needed.  He needed to see Blaine coming undone because of him.

"Nothing," Kurt answers, nervously chewing his lower lip.

"You're lying.  I know you're lying."

"How?"

"You chew your lip."  Blaine turns on his side and grins at Kurt.  It's only been six weeks, but Kurt loves how well Blaine is learning him.  His little quirks and habits.  "Tell me what's wrong."

"No."  Kurt turns on his side and gazes in Blaine's eyes.  "It's stupid."

"It's about Max, isn't it?"  Blaine easily guesses.

Kurt diverts his attention to the sheet on the bed.  Embarrassed to look at Blaine; knowing it's stupid to be jealous of someone Blaine doesn't want.

"Kurt?"  Blaine tips Kurt's chin up to get him to look at him.  "Talk to me."

"It's stupid," Kurt mumbles.

"If it's making you feel bad, it's not stupid.  Come on, love, tell me."

"It's just...I was jealous," Kurt quietly admits.  "I see how you were with Max.  The great relationship you two have.  I just thought..."

Blaine pulls Kurt closer to him.  Kurt curls into Blaine's body; soaks in his warmth.  "Kurt," Blaine says.  "I love you."

"I know.  It's just-"

"No just," Blaine cuts him off.  "My past clients mean nothing to me.  They were just a job.  You're my present.  My future.  You're who I want; who I care about."

"But, Max seems so-"

Blaine puts a finger to Kurt's lips to stop him.  "I'm going to let you in on something that isn't a secret.  Okay?"

Kurt nods his head.

"Max is straight.  Even if I there were deep feelings for him, which there isn't, nothing could happen.  So, don't worry about Max.  Don't worry about anybody from my past."

"Alright."  Kurt minutely nods his head.  A smile spreading across his face.  It's a huge relief to hear that Max is straight.  And for Blaine to reassure him that he wants him and only him.  "Can I ask you something?"  Kurt rests his hand high up on Blaine's side, thumb stroking over his scar.

"You're curious about how my working relationship with Max was?"  Blaine guesses.

"Yeah.  How did it work?  If he wasn't gay, why'd he have you come over?"

"We're friends.  He's one of my best friends," Blaine answers.  "I met him while on a different date with someone.  I told him what I did.  I never expected him to call and request for me."

"What did you think when you first went over to his place?"

"I thought what you thought.  I was ready to go over and sleep with him.  I mean, the few guys like him I had met before, it was never about anything else.  When he explained the real reason I was there, I thought he was joking.  I didn't get it."

"And when it actually registered for you that he didn't want that.  What did you do?"

"I figured it could be worse.  He explained he needed someone to talk to.  Someone who couldn't go around repeating the stuff he talked about."

"What kind of stuff?"  Kurt tries, smirk on his lips.

"Sorry," Blaine presses his forehead to Kurt's and grins, "but I can't say.  It could get him in big trouble."

"What does he do?"

"He's a CEO of some huge company.  I can't remember the name of."

"So, he's rich?"  Kurt states.  "Explains the nice suit."

"Yeah," Blaine says with a small chuckle. "Anyways, I would go over twice a week, and we would just talk. We played chess, too.  Granted, I was terrible at first.  But he taught me how to play."

"That's how you're so good?"  Kurt asks, finally understanding.

"Yeah.  He taught me."  Blaine drapes an arm over Kurt's side.  "He's one of my best friends, Kurt.  Don't worry about it ever being more with him, or other men I met while I worked."

Kurt nods his head in understanding.

Blaine closes the little space between his and Kurt's mouth.  The kiss is soft and sweet; a brush of lips together.  "I love you, Kurt," Blaine mumbles against Kurt's lips.  Kurt smiles at the pure honesty and passion to Blaine's voice.

"I love you, too," Kurt replies with just as much honesty and passion to his voice.

"Now, how about we get cleaned up and I take you out?  I know this great Greek place."  Blaine playfully nudges his nose against Kurt's, making him laugh.

"Okay," Kurt agrees.

Kurt knows it's not the last time they'll bump into one of Blaine's ex-clients, or that the guy will just be a friend, but he takes comfort in knowing the next time it happens he has the knowledge of knowing Blaine picked him.  Blaine gave it all up for him because he loves him.  And no other guy can compare.


End file.
